It's all real
by NowNumberFive
Summary: when Harry wakes up one morning and everyone is telling his that he has been dating Draco Malfoy for the last four months, he has a hard time believing them. he has no memory of him and Malfoy being anything other than enemies. it's up to hermione to figure out what happened at fix it before anyone gets seriously hurt. Drarry.


**New Story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these precious children**

 **rating may change as the story progresses.**

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, blinking at the soft light streaming through his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand. He climbed out of his bed, yawning while shrugging on a dark green sweatshirt. It was saturday so he didn't have to wear robes. he put on jeans and pushed his black sneakers onto his feet.

Harry trudged to the bathroom, spelling on the light. He looked in the mirror and scrubbed his tired skin. He splashed some water onto his face and grabbed his toothbrush. While he cleaned his teeth he thought about his plans. He didn't think he had anything to do so he would probably eat breakfast then spend the afternoon by the lake.

He walked down to the great hall and greeted his friends, he sat down at the left of Ron since Hermione was on his right. The couple had their intertwined hands on the table. Hermione placed a piece of golden brown toast on Ron's plate and he brought their hands up to kiss hers. She blushed and they kissed each other.

"Ugh… you guys are the worst! Not at the table" Harry said, he was kidding, sorta. Hermione smiled softly and said,

''Like you are any better" Harry had no idea what she was talking about but decided to ignore it, she was probably confused.

Harry piled two pieces of sausage links and a scoop of eggs onto his plate. As Harry began to eat things fell into a normal pattern. That is until someone sat down next to Harry. He assumed it was Neville since he had yet to see him.

"Hey babe" a pale arm reached across the table and stole a piece of sausage from his plate.

"What?" Harry turned to find the food stealer to be none other than Draco Malfoy. "Uh!" Harry started, shocked. Had Draco Malfoy just called him _babe_?

The blond leaned forward and pecked his lips, Harry recoiled slightly. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?!" Draco started to touch his face, eyes wide.

"Uh… babe?" Harry questioned.

"Yes?"

"No I mean why did you call me babe?"

"Don't be dense Harry一"

"Harry! When did… okay what the hell is going in Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Harry, we've been together for four months, what's wrong with you?" Draco's brows furrowed as he peered at harry.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you come in here and sit next to me, and steal my food and kiss me. And you are calling me babe, claiming that we are dating, I don't even like blokes! Quite the shit, Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Are you- are you breaking up with me?" Draco was taken aback, his grey eyes shining with hurt.

"We were _never_ together, you are so _delusional!_ " Harry threw up his hands in exasperation. Draco stood up, limbs shaking, and hurried from the hall.

"Harry!" Hermione got up and went after the blond.

"What!" Harry looked at the table and all occupants were staring at him " _what!"_ Harry got up and stormed from the hall to his dorm room. He flopped onto his four poster and drew the curtains shut and growled into his pillow, clutching the sheets hard. He was so confused, was this some sort of joke!?

"Draco?" Hermione walked swiftly down on of the many halls of hogwarts. She had long ago lost her way, the blond had disappeared and she didn't know where to. She just wanted to make sure he was okay, she couldn't believe Harry had been so harsh. She wondered what made him want to break up with Draco anyway, just yesterday they were laughing and snogging each other shitless. Then today…

"Draco?!" Hermione stopped her search when she heard faint sniffing, she followed it to a dark, empty hallway. There sat the blond slytherin, knees drawn to his chest, head buried in them.

"Draco" she sat down next to him and spoke in a soft volume, "are you okay?" she mentally slapped herself. Of course he wasn't okay, he just been broken up with and he was crying alone in a dark hallway.

"I'm sorry" she said. She placed a hand on his arm. That did it, he jumped at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione had helped get them together, it had taken to months. During that time they had grown close, but they had never hugged. She knew he must be hurting really bad.

"I- I just don't understand" he choked

"Oh Draco!" Hermione wrapped her arms around the crying boy.

"I thought we were happy, I don't know what happened. Hermione…."

"I know, I don't know what happened either."

"You should have seen his face, he was disgusted and his eyes were filled with so much hate. He has never looked at me like that, not even when we were rivals" Draco pulled back wiping his nose on his sleeve, it was a sweater that he stole from harry, he always stole his clothes.

He looked at the sweatshirt, he remembered the day he took it. It was a month ago, they had just come back from hogsmeade. Harry had Dragged him to his dorm so they could be alone. They had talked for hours and Draco learned about his life outside of Hogwarts. They had taken a nap and Harry had thrown off the sweatshirt claiming it was too hot. Draco had snatched it up and put it on. He loved to where Harry's clothes. They smelled like him.

"Draco? I'm going to fix this" Hermione said, determination shining in her eyes. She had no Idea why she had no idea how but, the look in his eyes. She knew she had to.

She walked him to his room and left for Harry's, but not before making sure he was okay and that he wasn't going to do anything rash, she had never seen him so torn up.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione bellowed, barging into the common room. All of the occupants pointed to the boys dormitory and she hurried to the stairs. She burst into his room and over to his bed.

"What the _hell_ has gotten into you! I can't believe you said those things to him. He is torn, I think you owe him an apology"

"An _apology?_ Malfoy can kiss my ass, that prat!"

"Harry, you really hurt him, he was crying. What is wrong with you, I thought you guys were happy."

"Hermione what are you on about. We've never been happy with each other" Harry said. His best friend looked at him strangely.

"Harry… what happened yesterday?"

"What why?"

"Just answer the question" Hermione snapped.

"Um.. I ran into Malfoy in the hall so he blew up my cauldron in snape's and covered ron in boils" Hermione listened. That wasn't what happened yesterday at all. Yesterday they brewed amortentia and then Harry and Draco had spent the day by the lake. What Harry was talking about had happened the day before Draco had come to Hermione about his crush on Harry.

"Harry what is today's date?"

"March 10th" that was correct.

"Oh no!" Hermione got up and ran from the room. Time for her to visit the library.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her. She didn't turn back so he just flopped back down against his pillow. What the fuck was going on.

* * *

 **to be continued... until next time ;)**


End file.
